dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chun-Li vs Espio
Chun-Li vs Espio is Peep4Life's one hundred and nineteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 14! Street Fighter vs Sonic the Hedgehog! These two detectives dish out serious doses of damage and justice- but are Interpol or Team Chaotix the superior brand of justice? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight An unknown adversary had a bounty on Team Chaotix's heads. And with Charmy down, Vector and Espio were the only two remaining. While on the run, a green lizard had confronted them. Vector had ordered Espio to carry on his path. The chameleon felt bad about leaving his friend, but their mission was so important that they had to be willing to risk anything and- if needed- everything. ''He continued down his path, but a woman stepped out from a sidewalk to confront him. "Stand aside, girl. Don't make me hurt you." Espio warned. Chun-Li seemed a little taken back; she had fought all kinds of fighters of all shapes and sizes, but this was simply a small animal. "Don't be so sure of yourself. I'm the strongest woman in the world." she then adjusted her stance to a more hostile one. "Are you sure you're ready for all this?" Espio glared back at her. "If you refuse to move out the way..." he threw a shuriken which Chun-Li kicked away as Espio leaped at her. "... then you shall be moved!" '''Here we go! ' The two clashed with heavy kicks, both combatants were forced back from the impact but recovered enough to begin new moves. Espio immediately started looking for a Spin Dash, but Chun-Li used a Sen'enshu to break up Espio's offence. She then followed up with several kicks which bounced Espio off the nearby wall before delivering a Head Stomp, which blasted Espio, and planted him into the wall. He freed himself and used his chameleon biology to blend into the background. "What the?!" Chun-Li protested, searching around the area. She frantically looked all over, but Espio revealed himself when he delivered a Homing Attack to the back of her head. Espio then swept her legs from under her and began bombarding her with Homing Attacks. After a trifecta of the attack, he decided to swap out for a shuriken, which Chun-Li opted to dodge this time. She came back at Espio again, swiftly kicking at Espio's midsection but Espio reversed with a well placed chop. The two refused to break off their attacks and tried to push through the other's guard. Espio then leaped, hoping to gain some kind of leverage but once he was in the air, Chun-Li met him with a nasty Spinning Bird Kick, beating Espio back towards the wall. Chun-Li then threw herself in with a lunging kick, but Espio dodged and leaped into the air. Chun-Li tried her Spinning Bird Kick a second time, but Espio began using a Leaf Swirl, which did a job at weakening Chun-Li a little. She landed a few feet away and immediately came rushing back to the battle. Espio dashed under her and threw another shuriken, grazing her face and drawing blood across her forehead. "Stand. Down." Espio ordered, wishing to not hurt the girl any further. Chun-Li stood up, wiping her hand across the wound. "Not a chance!" she assured him, going for her Lightning Kick. Espio was then pummelled by what seemed like over hundreds of kicks within the space of a few seconds. He backed away, using his biology to his advantage again. Chun-Li threw kicks in his general direction, but Espio threw shurikens from the safety of his invisibility, which cut at Chun-Li's body. She cried out in pain, and Espio reemerged again, delivering an axe handle to the neck, which dropped Chun-Li to her knees. The chameleon wasn't through; he used another Leaf Swirl which lifted Chun-Li but didn't take her too far before she freed herself. She came back down, and used Kikoken, sending a small energy blast at Espio. This was a routine dodge for Espio, but the projectile proved to be a front for her real attack. It was another attempt at using Spinning Bird Kick, but Espio threw a shuriken into the midst of the attack, wounding Chun-Li more. He then attempted a Homing Attack, but Chun-Li delivered a brutal kick which caught Espio flush and sent him careening into a nearby fence. He stood up slowly, as Chun-Li came in and delivered a Lightning Kick again, delivering another impressive combination of kicks to the chameleon before freeing him. Espio then began throwing his shurikens more loosely, catching Chun-Li in several parts of her body. She hesitated slightly, feeling the effects of the attack, which allowed Espio to fade into the background again. She fired off Kikokens, looking to connect with Espio threw sheer chance. She wasn't so lucky. Having now clung to a nearby tree, Espio had the perfect drop on Chun-Li, drawing his Kunai. He first threw down shurikens, which caught Chun-Li in the back before he dropped down behind her and delivered a karate chop to the neck. He leaped in front of Chun-Li, but was intercepted with a kick to the chest. He slammed back into a tree, and barely dodged an attempt to land a Kikosho. The energy blast levelled the tree entirely, so forced a swift dodge from both combatants. Espio landed on his feet, but was soon taken off them when Chun-Li roundhoused him across the path. Espio landed hard, and now it was Chun-Li's turn to suggest a surrender. "Give yourself up. If you cooperate maybe we will be lenient." Not liking those odds, Espio threw shurikens at Chun-Li. She destroyed the attacks with Kikoken, but when she looked back, Espio was gone. Realising her mistake, Chun-Li looked around desperately for Espio. The chameleon had walked straight to Chun-Li, chopping her on the head to daze her. He then reappeared, bearing his Kunai. He threw the weapon into Chun-Li's heart, retrieving it before making a hasty exit from the scene. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Espio! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights